konoha 12 changed destiny ch5
by Rj56
Summary: continued story if anyone knows how to link this as a whole let me know


Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Shock was the look on the ROOT captains face. Danok Sanos was sumply standing there looking at him like he was a bug to be squashed. Worse, Kakashi Hatake **knew** him somehow. The shinobis were stunned. Kakashi eye smiled.

"I'll make proper introductions later. But right now we need to handle the ROOT." Kakashi said softly. Jiraiya's eyes darted to the man blocking the clearing's exit. _Dangerous to anyone who is against him. ROOT is in for trouble and I'm glad I'm on this side._ Jiraiya thought as Danok walked to face the ROOT.

""Kashi, I will take care of these vermin. Take the exit to the ships. i will join you shortly." Danok said. Tsunade was speechless. She'd never seen a man dressed as this man was. Armoured shoulder guards in black and gold, a chestplate with a unique pattern, and a huge sword of black and gold. He walked with an air of danger to anyone who opposed him. Tsunade was glad that he wasn't standing in the way.

"Lady Tsunade, we should go. I'll explain everything once we are safe. The wounded need to rest and they have med units on their ships." Kakashi said. Tsunade immediately began to follow kakashi at the mentioned of the wounded all of which were asleep due to Shizune's sleep medicine.

"Kakashi, how do you _know_ him?" Tsunade asked as they exited the clearing. Several silver ships were harbored there. A regal looking man stood at the boarding ramp. Kakashi walked forward to greet the man

"Hello, Xavier, I was wondering who came with Danok. These are all the shinobi that have come with me. I hope that some medics came with you." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, has she ever done anything halfway? We have 4 on each ship unless you wish to keep them all together. Hello, Tsunade."Xavier said. He had an olive green robe lined with a thin black and gold emblem. His shoulder length pale blonde hair accented his amber eyes. He wasn't much taller than Tsunade.

" **YOU!** I ought to kill you Kakashi! You are crazy if you think I'm going to go..."Tsunade fumed.

"Now, now, Tsunade. I'm sure you have other things to occupy you besides fighting with us. You have wounded and they come first. Your comrades might be wondering how you know me. All will be made known in time. Ah, Danok, you have a prisoner for us." Xavier said. Danok had come up to the group hauling the ROOT anbu by his hair. The shinobi stood in awe. Danok's armour wasn't touched. The ROOT was shivering in sheer terror. _What kind of man could cause such fear?_ Many thought.

"The captian was a fool. We must go. Others are closing in. Come, I will help you with loading. Those who need medical aid should be first. The elderly and children next along with Lady Tsunade and I believe the man next to you is Jirayia the Toad Sage. You will go with the wounded."

"I am no slouch when it comes to fighting. I can help with the boarding. You have helped us so I'm sure I can do something." Jirayia said looking at Danok.

"What of the boy on your back? Does he not need help? He is known even to us. I meant no disrespect. You can help by seeing that the boarding is quick and steady. Those others who wish to help may do so. Quickly now." Danok stated. Jirayia could have pushed some but decided against it.

"Quickly, I can buy us time if need be. ROOT isnt the only things after you."Danok said as the boarding began. Choji, Nar uto, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, and Lee were quickly placed on the center ship. Jirayia immediately took charge leading the clans, the sand siblings, Tsunade, and the ANBU onto the center ship.(only a few of the clan members beside the clan heads have joined them). The civilans and genin onto a second ship and anyone who didn't fit onto the first two on the thrid. As the last of the shinobi boarded the center ship, Danok got a chill.

"Captain, set sail. All have boarded... **incoming!"**.Danok yelled. Those on deck hit the deck. Bone spears soared over them.

"Well now, here's a sight. Great warriors bowing to the might of Orochimaru's Sound Four! Isn't it beautiful, Tanya?" Kimmiaro chuckled. Danok stood up his ruby eyes flashing. Jirayia stood up to face Kimmiaro, Tanya, Jugo, and the spider freak(sorry forgot his name).

"You're dead. The rookies killed you." Jirayia said. Kimmiaro laughed.

"Lord Orochimaru is a genius in cellar regeneration. Soon all his cursed warriors will be immortal. Now, I'll let you go but the Sharigan and fox boy stay."

"No deal! I'll fight you until I can't walk! You are a disgrace to the shinobi way! Those boys have more honor and respect for each other than any other nins I know." Jirayia spat. Danok joined him as well as the clan heads on the deck. Kimmiaro laughed.

"You can't touch me! Take them out were our orders and we'll obey til death."

"Perhaps it is time for those present to leatn my battke name and them we shall see if you want to fight. I am called **_Morta Nera-the black death."_**


End file.
